Un virement insoupçonné
by Zenha
Summary: Fic espagnol de lanthir, traduite par Célé, HP/DM Chap 7 ON LINE !!! je remets le 7 a cause des lettres bizarre...
1. La découverte

Disclaimer : rien est a moi , tout est a J.K ROWLING... ( je pe pa avoir le ptit Drago s'il vous plait ?!)  
  
Un Virement Insoupçonné  
  
Chapitre 1 : La Découverte  
  
« La fantastique classe de Potions" pensa Harry, tandis qu'il se dirigeait avec Ron et Hermione vers la salle de classe du professeur Snape. Malgré les années, il continuait à détester cette matière autant que Snape le détestait. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait mis un seul pied dans ce cachot, il avait su, que les choses allaient êtres compliquées ici.  
  
Il pensait à tout ceci, quand avant de passer juste par la porte, un coup de coude le tira de ses méditations. Draco Malfoy passa rapidement devant lui, en le surveillant avec son habituel sourire narquois . Crabbe et Goyle le suivaient, en poussant Ron et Hermione.  
  
"Connard" pensait entre temps Harry en se massant le bras.  
  
- Non seulement nous devons supporter Snape - dit Ron - Mais aussi ces trois imbéciles. Je haïs cette classe ! -  
  
- La classe n'est pas le problème - répondit Hermione - en réalité, elle est intéressante, et un jour, nous allons nous servir de tout ce que nous apprenons ici. Mais le problème c'est les Serpentard -  
  
Hermione lança un regard furieux à Malfoy. Celui-ci a levé dédaigneusement un sourcil, et a dévié le regard comme si les Gryffondor l'ennuyaient profondément.  
  
Ron, murmura une insulte inintelligible a l'encontre de Malfoy, et dit à Harry :  
  
- Il faut nous dépêcher. Premier rang, comme toujours ? -  
  
-Non, non... assis-toi avec Hermione si tu veux, je n'ai pas le désir de voir la face de Snape en premier plan aujourd'hui. Je resterai en arrière. –  
  
Ron le regarda étonner. Par l'insistance d'Hermione, ils avaient commencés à s'asseoir en avant depuis l'année dernière, et maintenant ils aimaient être près de l'ardoise et loin des Serpentard, parce que presque tous, restaient dans les rangs en arrière de la classe..  
  
- Comme tu veux- dit Ron – je te souhaite de la chance dans ta nouvelle vie de Serpentard ! -  
  
Le Gryffondor a cherché un siège vide. Le seul restant était a côté de Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy lui a dit avec voix traînante :  
  
- Perdu, Potter ? Ou le pauvre et la sang-de-bourbe t'ont abandonnés ? -  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. En réalité, il avait des choses plus importantes à penser. Comme la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas venir à l'avant.  
  
Cela faisait deux mois, Harry avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait en classe de Potions. Il sentait cette sensation insistante dans la nuque, et quand il se retournait, il ne voyait personne s'intéresser à lui. Il avait essayé d'ignorer cette sensation, mais en réalité ça commençait à le tracasser. Il pensait que quelqu'un lui avait mis une malédiction pour le contrarier, il avait fait un contre-sort de protection, mais les choses restaient les mêmes, toujours ce regard sur sa nuque. Il n'avait rien dit à ses amis pour ne pas paraître paranoïaque, mais il était désespéré d'en connaître la raison.  
  
Après un mois de cette situation, dans une classe spécialement ennuyeuse, où Snape leur dictait tout le temps, Harry senti à nouveau la sensation connue. Cette fois il allait savoir qui lui faisait ça. Il sorti un petit miroir de sa poche, et le dissimula dans sa main. Quand Snape eu le dos tourner, pour écrire quelque chose sur le tableau, Harry bougea sa main un peu et chercha dans le reflet celui où celle qui l'observait. Tous écrivaient en silence. Mais Harry remarqua, qu'a trois bancs derrière lui dans la file de gauche, Draco. Les yeux gris du garçon le regardaient fixement, mais ce qui dérangeait le plus Harry c'est que ce n'était pas son habituel regard de haine. Non, il était différent, ses activités s'étaient atténuées, sans la plus petite trace moquerie ou colère. Son expression en elle paraissait celle d'une de ses anciennes peintures de face rêveuses, peut-être avec un je ne sais quoi de tristesse dans ses beaux yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. C'était pour le moins étrange.  
  
Harry l'a brusquement rendu à la réalité, en jetant son parchemin au sol. Puis en le ramassant regarda Draco avec fureur, bien qu'il ne sache pas si s'était par coutume ou non, par laquelle en réalité, il était gênant. Drago a pâli en étant découvert, et a dévié rapidement son regard. Il a cloué ses yeux sur le parchemin et a fait feint d'écrire. Mais il était trop tard : Harry l'avait découvert.  
  
Il n'a rien dit à Hermione ni à Ron, parce qu'il supposait que cette attitude étrange devait voir avec un certain incident avec Malfoy. Toutefois, il continuait à penser au pourquoi de ces regards. Ils étaient tellement différents de la manière d'être de Draco. Son attitude envers Harry n'avait pas changé d'un poil malgré tout, donc un principe de sympathie, n'était définitivement pas accessible. Ou au moins cela pensait Harry. Il décida de parler avec Malfoy ; il ne voulait pas rester avec ce doute, et, ils n'avaient pas échangés en outre les insultes habituelles depuis ce moment. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé en réalité.  
  
Rewiews please... ( 


	2. Dans la forêt

Réponses aux rewiewers personnalisé :  
  
Okami : T'inquiète moi aussi je suis trop nul en espagnol, mais bon, avec un peu de courage et de bonne volonté on arrive a tout !Mdr : Vive les espagnols pour écrirent beaucoup de fics ( a traduire).. En tout cas merci de me lire et de me rewieiwers. continue ! ;)  
  
Pouet : J'avoue je ne suis pas une fan inconditionnel, mais je ne suis pas du tout homophobe, donc si tu as un problème avec cela je te déconseille de lire la suite.  
  
Mangafana : Merci ça fait plaisir, dommage que je ne fais que traduire la fics.et que je ne l'ais pas écrite. (  
  
Piok : Merci de ton enthousiasme et ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà traduit plusieurs chapitre de cette fics, donc je vais pas stopper net au 1er chap.Continue a me lire te a rewieiwer, ca me flatte beaucoup !!! ;)  
  
Disclaimer : rien est à moi, et tout le tralala  
  
Traduction d'une fic espagnol par Célé ;) Traduire un texte  
  
UN VIREMENT insoupçonné  
  
Draco Malfoy. Draco était... bon, Malfoy. Il haïssait à la moitié du monde, et l'autre moitié, il la détestait. Il paraissait froid comme la glace, et se dans la douleur de d'autres. Sentiments ?Non, merci. Cela était pour les perdants. Cela était l'idéologie que Lucius, son père, lui avait inculquée depuis toujours. Et toute sa vie, il avait cru qu'elle était correcte. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait connu Harry Potter.  
  
L'Enfant qui A survécu était tout ce que Draco n'était pas, et c'est pourquoi il l'a haï dès le début. Mais dans le fonds, il l'admirait. Comment avait-il pu vaincre Voldemort ? Un pouvoir grandiose devait-il avoir, et en plus avec cela, il était populaire, il avait des amis et tout le monde paraissait le voir par lui-même, et non par son argent (comme cela arrivait à Draco).  
  
Malfoy a été haï ses premières années à Poudlard, et sa rancoeur avait augmenté à cause de l'affront qu'Harry lui a fait là première fois dans le train, quand il lui a offert son amitié et lui il a préféré celle de Ron le pauvre. À partir de Là, il avait fait beaucoup de tentatives pour descendre Potter, il a essayé de l'expulser ou d'autres chose, mais il n'a jamais eu du succès. Je Passe le temps, et entre la pression, et l'indifférence de son père et les multiples problèmes qu'il a commencés à avoir dans l'école, Draco était au bord de l'effondrement.Et voir Harry-Potter-tout-le-temps- sauver-le-monde ne le rendait pas plus facile. À ses 16 ans, il était sur le point d'exploser. Ils n'étaient pas seulement les problèmes, il était tout. Il nage déjà il le satisfaisait, rien ne l'intéressait en vérité, et il continuait à faire les choses quotidiennes (entre elles tracasser Potter et compagnie) seulement par coutume. La vie passait et seul il s'était laissé porter par la marée de ce qui était supposé faire.  
  
Une nuit, il était sorti à la dérobée de Poudlard et il s'était dirigé vers la Forêt Interdite. Il avait besoin de marcher, clarifier ses pensées, s'oublier de l'atmosphère asphyxiante du collège. Il faisait très froid, mais ainsi il s'est éloigné encore chaque fois plus et plus, en souhaitant que la forêt l'avalerait. Et il est arrivé à une incorporation sortante rocheuse, sous laquelle il y avait le lit sec d'une rivière. Les pierres aiguisées étaient vues de loin, sous ses pieds. Il s'était demandé su c'était grave s'il se serait lancé dans vide. Quelqu'un s'étonnerait-il de lui en vérité ?( NDT : en bref est ce que quelqu'un s'inquièterait-il de lui ?) Pour qui il devait survivre? Après tout, c'était la déception de sa famille ; son père s'était chargé de le répéter souvent.  
  
Les yeux brouillés par les larmes et le fort vent qui dissipa ses cheveux. Il se sentait fatigué, plus fatigué que ce qu'il se rappelait d'avoir été parfois. Sans se rendre compte, il a avancé d'un pas en avant. Des petites pierres ont été détachées du bord, et il les a vues tomber en brillant à la lumière de la lune. Si. Peut-être ce serait le meilleur. Il ne devait pas survivre, pour faire plaisir à aux autres. Il était fatigué, très fatigué, et ce serait bien de pouvoir se jeter pour dormir et ne jamais se réveiller. Le manque de mémoire doux de tout, abandonner la conscience de ce qu'on est. Il sentait que ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus.  
  
Mais au début, une pensée a commencé à croître de plus en plus en lui. Il allait se laisser vaincre par eux. Il allait mettre un terme à la seule chose qui réellement lui appartenait, sa vie, par la souffrance et les circonstances qui depuis avaient toujours tissé les autres à son à autour. Son père, sa mère, ses "amis"... ils n'étaient pas ceux qui souffraient par les choses qui faisaient ou disaient, il était-il. Il avait toujours été une marionnette avec laquelle tous jouaient, et il n'a jamais fait une autre chose que suivre le jeu. Il senti que son esprit à s'était enflammé en lui. Allait-il permettre qu'ils le vainquent? C'était une stupidité ! Il allait être le mort, eux. Une rage aveugle l'envahit. Lui il n'allait pas le permettre !  
  
Furieux, il a donné un coup de pied dans la terre et soudainement il glissa sur le bord jusqu'à être suspendu dans l'air, seulement obstiné ses doigts à la roche instable. Son coeur palpitait violemment, et il s'est rendu compte que s'il lâchait une main pour atteindre sa baguette, qui était dans la poche de son pantalon, il tomberait, et celui qui sait s'il pourrait la prendre avant d'arriver au fonds.  
  
Accio baguette - magique avec un fil de voix. Il a senti que sa baguette se déplaçait dans sa poche, mais s'était inutile : elle était lourde. Une sueur a fait apparition, et ses bras commençait à lâcher. Il ne voyait presque rien, parce que de la poussière lui tombait dans les yeux, en l'aveuglant. Il n'osait pas se déplacer ; mais en sentant ses maigres forces, il essaya de se propulser vers le haut. Ce qui est ensuite arrivé a été très confus.  
  
Il a senti la roche cédant sous ses doigts, et a écouté son cri propre noyé au moment de tomber. Mais dans ce moment, une main a saisi la sienne, et il s'est ensuite senti levé jusqu'à un lieu sûr Traduire un texte  
  
La renversé sur le sol, il crut que sa tête lui donnait des retours et que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il s'est passé les mains par les yeux pour voir à la personne qui était avec lui.  
  
Potter.Convenu t-il essoufflé par l'effort, et il le fixait avec une face d'incrédule.  
  
Malfoy - a-t-il dit - Tu vas bien ?  
  
Draco l'a regardé un moment, et sans mot, il s'est laborieusement levé et a couru en direction du château le plus rapide qu'il put. Il ne s'est pas arrêté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé à sa chambre. Il s'effondra alors dans son lit.  
  
REWIEWS PLEASE !!!!! 


	3. L'observateur invisible

Chapitre 3 : l'Observateur Invisible   
  
Il avait été baigné dans un état de confusion total, il se sentait heureux d'être vivant, et avec une nouvelle résolution pour sa vie. Le jour suivant, Draco a été réveillé à l'improviste, en se rappelant tout, bien qu'il espérât que ce soit un cauchemar. Mais la terre sur son vêtement et ses mains éraflées lui ont dit que cela avait été vraiment arrivé. Mais en même temps, cela l'intriguait que Potter avait été là au même moment, et par qu'il l'avait sauvé. Ce n'était pas mieux pour lui, s'il avait été mort ? Il commença à comprendre que Potter avait un bon fond, et que ce n'était pas un hypocrite comme il le pensait. Harcelé par les remords pour ne pas l'avoir remercié hier. Mais les années de dédain ne pouvaient pas facilement disparaître et lui Draco Malfoy, n'avait jamais remercié quelqu'un. Il s'e senti humilié et assez stupide de toute cette situation, mais il réussit à penser qu'il agirait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il accepta que Potter n'était pas tellement mauvais. Il dissimula à nouveau ses émotions sous un masque de dédain comme toujours (quelques coutumes sont difficiles à oublier), et il entra dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Harry était sorti de la Forêt Interdite la nuit de l'incident. Il cherchait des fleurs étranges qu'Hermione adorait. Il pensait les lui envoyer sous le nom de Ron,pour savoir une fois pour toutes s'ils voulaient dans leur subconscient sortir ensemble.Ron était tombée amoureux d'Hermione, mais il se limitait à soupirer et à rêver d'elle en silence. Il n'avait jamais pris le courage pour faire le premier pas, et Hermione était dans le même cas, bien qu'elle sentît de la part de Ron un peu plus que de l'amitié. Harry savait les sentiments de tous les deux, et il se risquait à jouer les entremetteurs, il avait décidé de les aider un peu. Cette nuit, il avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité et quand tous étaient endormis, il était sorti silencieusement du château. Se promettant de ne pas trop rester dans la forêt, parce que qu'étant bien protégé des regards, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Dans les limites du terrain, il examinait avec des soins les buissons qui poussaient du sol, quand il vit du coin de l'oeil une figure qu'il passait quelques mètres avec lui. Des cheveux blonds, qui paraissaient maintenant blancs à la lumière de la pleine lune et une démarche presque féline dont les mouvements étaient particuliers.`  
  
"Malfoy ? Que fait-il ici?" s'était demandé Harry. Il était passé à l'intérieur de la forêt, avec une agitation pas du tout propre au garçon arrogant. À un moment, il lui a paru voir une larme qui tombait par la joue pâle du garçon, mais cela ne lui parue pas possible. C'était sûrement un effet de la lumière dans ses lunettes. Il décida de continuer à le surveiller mais de faire attention qu'il ne le voie ni l'entende. Quand il c'aura près, il enlèverait sa cape, Et là le jeune garçon blond hurlerait jusqu'à réveiller les morts. Le Gryffondor riait entre ses dents juste à l'évocation de cette scène.  
  
Ils ont avancé longtemps ce qui parut à Harry une éternité, Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Draco paraissait ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était aussi loin du château, et Harry ne voyait qu'une figure pâle devant lui, qui marchait par des moments comme si une douleur oppressait sa poitrine. Il était perplexe ; il ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qui se passait dans la tête du Serpentard fier. Harry avait commencé à ennuyer de le suivre, mais quand il vit que Malfoy était monté sur une falaise en pente, il avait décidé de le laisser en paix. Il s'était arrêté sur une roche au pied de la colline, en séchant la sueur de son front, il observait Drago. Il était sur le bord de la falaise ce qui était assez dangereux. Il voyait que le vent avait détaché les cheveux de Draco, et il jouait à présent avec les longues mèches. Le Serpentard avait laissé pousser ses cheveux depuis la troisième année, et maintenant il lui tombait jusqu'à un demi - dos. Harry avait toujours été secrètement attiré par ces cheveux blonds, qui sous une certaine lumière étaient presque blancs. Il était soyeux et lisse, tellement différent comparer aux siens, qui n'était jamais comme il le voulait. Évidemment, il n'avait jamais commenté dessus avec ses amis ; c'est à peine s'il acceptait d'avoir ces pensées.( NDT : d'avoir des pensées comme quoi il est jaloux de Dray à propos de ses cheveux).  
  
Draco s'était arrêté sur une couche, se recroquevillant lui-même, il baissa la tête comme s'il sanglotait. Harry commençait à se préoccuper sérieusement quand il vit le blond faire un pas en avant. Il s'était rapproché, en murmurant "Que va t'il faire ? ! Non, non, non, il est stupide!". Il s'était presque congelé en pensant à ce que Drago voulait faire, et avant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, il vu Malfoy glissant et il était maintenant précairement soutenu au bord du précipice. Harry sorti en courant de sous sa cape en direction de la colline sans y penser, et il avait commencé à courir le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait. Quand il était arrivé au-dessus du blond, presque sans haleine, il avait juste le temps pour saisir la main de Draco. Il l'a laborieusement remonté, et il l'a laissé tomber sur le sol, en sueur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de passer, et il avait été surpris quand il avait demandé à Malfoy s'il allait bien, Il c'était levé et avait couru. Harry dans cet acte fut renversé sur le sol, il voyait à présent les étoiles, et il sentait une tristesse étrange et profonde l'envahir. Il avait sauvé la vie de son pire ennemi, et celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot de remerciement. Mais cela n'était pas le motif réel de son regret. Voir Malfoy dans cet état, tellement défavorisé, sur le point de mettre un terme à sa vie de la manière la plus absurde ; et observer ensuite cette pâle peau pleine de poussière et sillonnée par les larmes, c'était quelque chose qui, à son regret, lui avait cassé le coeur. Harry avait toujours considéré Draco comme l'Imbécile le plus grand que Poudlard eût, un enfant pourri et gâté. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ce garçon, sous toute sa hauteur et sa haine pour les autres, pût ressentir quelque chose. L'expression sur sa face était faite absolue et douleur. Il était difficile d'expliquer ce que ces yeux gris disaient à ces moments bruts.  
  
Donc, après tout, le Serpentard avait autre chose que du dédain; Harry s'était demandé ce qui pouvait tant le tracasser pour vouloir mettre fin à ses jours. Douleur. Il connaissait bien ce mot. Il l'a connu pendant des années amères avec les Dursley, et il avait continué à la ressentir quand il a su que ses parents n'étaient pas mort dans un accident de voiture, mais ils avaient été assassinés par Voldemort. La douleur avait aussi été présente quand Hermione a été pétrifiée, ou quand il avait été face à Sirius avant de savoir la vérité. Cho Chang. Cédric Diggory. Voldemort. Dieu... il était rare qu'un garçon de son âge pût avoir tant de douleur dans sa vie il qu'il n'ait pas pris la décision que quelques minutes avant avait prise Draco. Il ne pouvait pas l'accuser, et plus encore, il s'est étrangement sentis identifié avec lui à ces moments.  
  
Harry est resté en pensif pendant un long moment, en se rendant en compte que cette affaire était étrange, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait froid, il chercha sa cape. Il la mise, et il s'est retourné au collège. Sur le chemin, il pensa qu'il n'était qu'un idiot n'ayant pas utilisé un sort de lévitation pour sauver la vie de Malfoy. "Que suis-je comme sorcier?" Il pensait entre- temps qu'il devait réveiller la grosse dame en donnant le mot de passe. Il monta au dortoir, et en veillant à ne pas réveiller personne, il se mit au lit et s'endormit.  
  
Le jour suivant, le garçon avait été réveillé en écoutant Ron en lui parlant alarmé et agité.  
  
Harry, Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? -  
  
MMM... Quoi ? Qu'arrive-t'il ?- avait-il répondu endormit.  
  
Pourquoi c'est plein de terre ? où tu as été ? - Avait dit Ron en voyant ses vêtements sales.  
  
Harry se récrimina pour ne pas avoir penser à se changé avant de dormir. Il se demanda un moment s'il devait dire ou pas l'épisode de cette nuit avec Malfoy. Eh... je... suis allé voir Hagrid - dit-il, tandis qu'il s'était levé et enlevait le pyjama sale - mais par accident je suis tombé dans une flaque d'eau avant d'arriver. Donc je suis retourné au dortoir, mais j'étais tellement fatigué que je me suis dormi sans me changer -  
  
"Bon, c'est l'excuse la plus stupide que j'ai inventé de ma vie (enfin presque.)" pensa t-il, pendant que Ron le surveillait sceptique. Mais à la fin seulement il lui demanda pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé d'y aller avec lui. Tout allait pour le mieux. Tous les deux sont allés se laver et s'habillés pour aller dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Harry n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien dit à son ami, mais il avait décidé de ne pas le faire. Car tout ce qui était roux haïssait Malfoy peut-être plus que lui-même le haïssait, et sûrement prendrait-il ce qui s'était produit pour se moquer du blond, et cela, dans l'état mental de Draco, ne serait pas du tout nécessaire.  
  
Ils sont entrés dans la salle à manger, et Harry a cherché des yeux Draco. Il était à sa place coutumière, avec les yeux fixés sur le Gryffondor. Il y avait une appréhension dans son regard, comme s'il demandait "tu as dit quelque chose?". Harry a essayé de le voir avec tout le dédain qui a pu, mais les yeux de Malfoy paraissaient lui implorer ne pas parler de ce qui s'était produit. Il était tellement rare de le voir ainsi...  
  
Avec un petit geste d'acceptation et une légère inclination de tête, Harry lui a indiqué que tout était bien. Draco respira allégé, et les deux se sont alors regardés fixement. Il semblait que le garçon blond voulait dire quelque chose, et Harry, chose étrange, en vérité voulait savoir ce qu'il en était. Les yeux émeraude ont été perdus dans les profondeurs grises de l'arc-en-ciel de Draco (NDT : Jolie cette phrase, non ?), et une pensée vague a croisé son esprit à ce moment. La couleur des yeux de Malfoy était très inhabituelle. Il n'avait jamais vu d'yeux d'un ton tellement argenté, presque métallique, comme les siens. Ils étaient beaux. Si, ils étaient beaux...  
  
Mais ce sort s'est cassé quelques moments ensuite. Malfoy a récupéré son arrogance habituelle et a dévié le regard vers Crabbe, pour lui dire quelque chose ; le garçon gras a ri stupidement.  
  
Harry est sorti de sa contemplation quand il du écouté Hermione l'appeler depuis la table.  
  
Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ils allèrent déjeuner -  
  
Le garçon, encore un peu troublé, s'est dirigé vers ses amis. Il n'a rien commenté sur personne, ni ce jour ni dans les mois suivants. Le temps est passé et les choses ont suivi le même rythme installé depuis longtemps ; Malfoy les tracassait tout le temps, (les Gryffondor et surtout Ron) en cherchant des façons ingénieuses de le contrarier, enfin.  
  
Harry était senti perplexe face à l'attitude de Draco après ce qui s'était produit, et dans le fonds, il était triste, comme si le Serpentard avait été quelqu'un de très cher pour lui et qui avait totalement changé de comportements avec lui, sans aucune explication. Il était quelque chose comme ce qu'avait dit Ron en quatrième cours de la journée (NDT : hein ?), mais en même temps lui il le sentait différent. Malédiction, il n'allait pas supporter cette dernière...  
  
Cinq mois ensuite, Harry commença à sentir les regards de Draco en classe de potions.  
  
REWIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! allé quoi, juste une au moins .. 


	4. Dans la chambre de l'ennemi

4) Dans la chambre de l'ennemi  
  
Draco avait eu un battement de c?ur en moins quand Harry l'avait l'observant dans la classe de Snape. Il avait essayé de déguiser, mais il savait que Potter l'avait remarqué (ou au moins soupçonné) la signification de son regard. Lui-même ne comprenait pas la sympathie récente envers Potter. Il savait simplement qu'après tout, les choses avaient changé, mais il s'efforçait de continuer à le tracasser comme toujours (et oui en ne peut pas laisser tomber nos habitudes), mais avec moins de désir qu'avant. Les mois passait et Crabbe et Goyle continuaient à martyriser les Gryffs, tandis que Draco, lui le faisait avec réticence, il les secondait. Bien que pour les Gryffondor c'était pareil. Malfoy avait toujours été le chef, et maintenant sûrement ne différenciait pas qui commençait ou pas.  
  
Il avait commencé à suivre Harry dissimulé et avait examiné chacun de ses mouvements, et savait comment il était avec ses amis, comment il fixait de ses yeux verts le vif d'or quand il jouait au quidditch, comment il étudiait dans la bibliothèque, comment il mangeait sa seconde ration de flocon d'avoine... malédiction, qui lui-même n'a su quand le jeu "Contrarier Potter" s'était transformée en "Espionner Potter".  
  
Le jour où Harry l'avait découvert en l'observant, Draco l'avait poussé dans l'entrée de la classe de Potions. Mais en réalité, ce contact était de loin beaucoup d'être une agression. Depuis il y quelques jours, Harry ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, ni même il ne l'avait vu. Et le blond avait trouvé cela étonnant que sa voix, qui bien que lui parlant avec haine ne perdait pas sa musicalité. Il s'étonnait de ces yeux émeraude qui jetaient des étincelles chaque fois qu'elles le voyaient. Ce geste au principe paraissait amusant, il l'enchantait le faire rager, mais il avait suprêmement commencé à ensuite lui paraître sexy...  
  
Un moment !!!   
  
Depuis quand Harry Potter paraissait sexy à Draco Malfoy ?  
  
Le Serpentard à ces moments dans son lit, méditait sur les pensées que provoquait l'Enfant qui A survécu. Il s'était levé et était allé voir à sa petite fenêtre de sa chambre privée, en surveillant le ciel de couleur clair et le gazon humide de la régularité de sa fenêtre. Les dortoirs des Serpentards étaient semi souterrains, et seulement quelques-uns possédaient des fenêtres à la hauteur du gazon lui-même, en possédait une. Le coeur battant, et une sensation d'un inconnu l'assenaient.  
  
"Quels démons se passe-il avec moi?" pensa-il, en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il avait déjà été attiré par des garçons, mais Potter ?  
  
Bien qu'en faisant une analyse de conscience, ce corps svelte et ces yeux verts qui l'avaient fait rêver plus d'une fois... Serait-ce possibles ? Il devait l'admettre. Le Gryffondor lui paraissait attrayant. Malédiction.Et le pire s'est qu'en étant encore plus sincère avec lui-même, il devait aussi admettre qu'après ce temps à l'avoir observé non avec haine, mais avec la tête froide et impartiale, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas tellement mauvais... en réalité il n'avait rien de mauvais. C'était un bon garçon en définitive. Taux négligeable attrayant et charmant, dont quelqu'un pourrait être charmé.... Charmer ? Double malédiction !!!!  
  
Harry... Harry... Harry. Des doux fantasmes ont germé dans la tête du blond jusqu'à la fatigue. Il avait pensé à ces possibilités avec un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres fines, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de retourner à la (dure) réalité.  
  
"Peut-être suis-je fou?". Le sourire s'effaça de sa face, tandis qu'il comprenait qu'il y avait un petit détail auquel il n'avait pas réfléchi : Potter le haïssait.  
  
Une frustration est alors apparue. C'était la faute de cette haine ; il avait commencé à harceler Harry dès le début, pour des raisons erronées. Et il payait maintenant les conséquences. Merde.  
  
Il s'était levé, et faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, comme un lion en cage, furieux contre lui-même. Au début il voulait entendre d'où venaient les coups par sa fenêtre ouverte, mais il n'y avait personne, à part le gazon qui brillait avec des baisses de rosée. Il entendait à nouveau les coups, et Draco s'était pratiquement approché jusqu'à coller son nez au cristal, en regardant à l'extérieur. Un moment après, une paire d'yeux verts était apparue devant lui, en lui donnant une panique qui l'avait fait crier. (NDT : j'aurais bien vu ça en vraie moi)  
  
C'était Harry, à genoux devant sa fenêtre avec un air malicieux en voyant la face de Draco. Il avait fini de sortir la cape invisible, devant l'extrême prudence du Serpentard, et il a dit :  
  
Allez ! J'ignorais que je te donnerais tant de peur. -  
  
Draco a fermé immédiatement la bouche, et a répondu avec sa habituée voix chargée de dédain :  
  
Ni rêve pas, Potter. Que diable fais-tu ici ? -  
  
J'ai besoin de parler avec toi, et comme je ne connais pas le mot de passe de ta maison, je suis venu par ce côté.ouvre la fenêtre que je puisse rentrer - le ton d'Harry était tellement impératif et ferme, que Draco a tourné la poignée et l'a laissé rentrer sans rien dire.  
  
Harry glissa par la fenêtre étroite et transporta ensuite sa cape. Il l'a laissé sur le soutien d'un fauteuil, et observa autour de lui. C'était une chambre plus vaste et fine que celle qu'il partageait avec ses compagnons à Gryffondor, et elle était pleine d'élégants meubles en bois. La décoration avait les couleurs de Serpentard, vert et argenté. Il y faisait froid, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de feu dans la cheminée, mais le garçon blond qui le surveillait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de méfiance paraissait ne pas le remarquer.  
  
Tu n'as pas froid, Malfoy ? - demanda Harry, en taillant les bras.  
  
Non - a-il répondu avec une voix glaciale. Il était soutenu par un des piliers du lit, avec les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Jusqu'à ce moment, Harry n'avait pas remarqué que Draco était à moitié nu ; il portait seulement un léger pantalon de pyjama, qui était presque la même couleur que le torse nu et pâle de Drago, il avait une abondance de ces muscles sveltes que les sculpteurs aiment représenter. Il portait ses cheveux blonds décoiffés, qui lui tombait librement sur les épaules, et ses pieds sensibles paraissait congelés, peut-être en raison d'être déchaussé et arrêté sur l'étage froid. Toutefois, il paraissait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Une mèche rebelle glissa devant ses yeux, et il l'avait enlevée avec un geste distrait. Il avait les yeux cloués dans le Gryffondor, et Harry n'avait pas pu éviter de sentir cette sensation étrange qu'il avait sentie, il y a des mois dans la Grande Salle à manger, quand il s'est perdu dans le regard argenté du blond. Au commencement, il s'était rendu compte des caractéristiques de la face fine et il était passé de la méfiance du principe à un demi - sourire rare qui n'était pas celui habituel du Serpentard.  
  
Harry s'est alors rendu compte qu'il s'était été littéralement absorbé en le voyant d'en haut vers le bas de Draco (O_O) ( zavés compris ? moi oui. ;), Et cela il s'était rendu compte parfaitement. En sentant le sang monter à ses joues, il a rapidement retiré la vue.  
  
Draco, pour sa part, s'était senti assez étonné et en même temps mal-à- l'aise en voyant la manière dont laquelle Harry l'avait observé. Donc après tout, il n'était donc pas indifférent au garçon rougissant devant lui avec son pyjama à bandes. Il n'avait pas pu éviter de sourire devant la timidité de Potter ; il rougissait toujours, apparemment très intéressé de la conception de ce qui était caché par son pyjama, en jouant avec les doigts dans une attitude évidente nerveuse.  
  
Après presque le désespoir qui avait été autorisé de la part de Draco un instant avant, il s'était senti maintenant de nouveau en contrôle de la situation. Très bien. À présent il voulait mesurer le terrain et jouer avec l'autre garçon un peu... seulement un peu. En réalité, il n'avait déjà plus tant de plaisir à le tracasser comme avant. Il se rappelait qu'Harry lui avait sauvé la vie. Il s'était laissé tomber sur le lit, conscient de la sensualité de ses mouvements.  
  
Et bien ? - Demanda t-il, soutenu dans des coussins de soie verte.  
  
- Bien quoi ? - répondit Harry stupidement, apparemment très concentré autre chose que la discutions. Il supposait qu'il allait parler de ce qu'il avait apporté (sa cape .) Sur ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit de l'incident, peut-être... cela il était quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas lui sortir de la tête.  
  
On se demandait maintenant qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans ce lieu, en se sentant plus rare et confondu que jamais, bien qu'il ne sache pas précisément pourquoi.  
  
La voix de Draco l'avait sorti de ses pensées, quand il l'a dit dans un ton lisse et traînant :  
  
Tu as dit que tu venais parler, Potter. Parle alors où fait quelque chose, mais ne reste pas planté là -  
  
Harry a vu à l'autre garçon lever un sourcil suggestivement, ses lèvres fines en étant courbé dans un sourire qui paraissait une invitation.  
  
Que faisait-il ? N'était-il pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait-, ou jouait- il délibérément avec ? Il paraissait qu'il voulait le séduire. Au moins ce ton était utilisé dans la TV pour cela, par lequel à lui personne n'avait voulu le séduire avant. Bon, une fois qu'il avait découvert Colin Creevey le surveillant fixement tandis qu'il s'était douché après un entraînement de quidditch, le petit garçon l'avait vu avec un regard qu'il ne paraissait pas dire "Tu ne mangeras pas pendant une semaine, mais définitivement confus et perplexe. La situation était gênante... principalement parce qu'il supposait qu'il devrait se sentir offensé par les insinuations de Malfoy. Et il ne se sentait pas offensé. Dans ce cas absolu. Il pouvait inconfortablement sentir sa chemise étant collé à son corps par une sueur soudaine, bien qu'il y eût froid, et un bouleversement l'avait parcouru quand Malfoy s'était levé du lit et il s'était dirigé vers lui.  
  
Harry était perplexe quand il l'avait pris par l'épaule et l'avait porté vers un fauteuil face à la cheminée. Il avait atteint son quota de froideur, et en murmurant "incendio" la cheminée avait pris feu. Ensuite, il avait été convenu dans les bras du fauteuil, en soutenant le coude dans le soutien du siège. Draco avait la même expression rêveuse qui l'avait vue en classe de Potions, en voyant les flammes dansant dans sa chambre. Harry voyait sa peau non souillée de sa poitrine à des centimètres de sa face, avec un reflet doré en raison du feu face à eux. Les petits mamelons attrayants ressortaient sur la peau laiteuse, et Harry connu une excitation croissante en lui. "Ceci ne m'affecte pas, je ne suis pas excité" c'était- il dit , bien que le rythme accéléré de son coeur dise le contraire. "Que se passe-il avec moi ?!" Il avait fermé subitement ses yeux.  
  
- Je voudrais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé l'autre nuit - dit Drago au Début, avec la voix la plus sincère qui jusqu'à ce moment l'avait écouté Harry. Le Gryffondor s'était alors congelé, sans savoir que dire. Il avait levé les yeux vers cette face aiguisée qui continuait à observer les flammes. - Je regrettais ne pas l'avoir dit avant. Merci - susurra le blond, sans séparer sa vue du feu.  
  
Ce n'est rien. - A dit Harry, en se sentant quelque peu intimidé. Toute la scène paraissait sortie d'un univers alternatif qui n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité. Toutefois, en profitant que le Serpentard parût disposé à parler en ce moment, il lui a demandé ce qui lui avait donné des retours dans la tête ces mois : - Malfoy... Pourquoi... tu voulais le faire ?  
  
La face de Draco s'est durcie  
  
Cela est quelque chose qui ne regarde pas - dit-il tranquillement , bien qu'avec un brin de rigidité dans la voix.  
  
Ne m'en veux pas, c'est seulement que... parce que jamais imaginé que tu puisses faire quelque chose comme ça, et en vérité, si tu as besoin d'aide... -  
  
Potter - dit Draco en lançant un regard dur - je me suffis pour régler mes affaires propres. Tu ne me connais pas dans ce qui est absolu, et celui qui t'a permis d'entrer ici sans te lancer un cruciatus c'est seulement parce qu'il te devait les remerciements, je n'aime rien devoir à personne. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien plus à dire, je crois que tu devrais retourner à ta chambre -  
  
Draco n'a pas su pourquoi il avait réagi de cette manière. Il avait seulement senti cette fierté enracinée Malfoy refaire surface par la préoccupation de Potter. Il s'est senti humilié, et bien qu'une partie de lui ait senti des désirs d'abandonner celle-ci pour une fois et accepter les offres du Gryffondor, mais il avait refusé de le laisser le voir dans cet état de faiblesse. La satisfaction de savoir qu'il lui était attrayant a été vite changée en irritation envers le garçon brun. Il était illogique, mais n'avait pas pu l'éviter.  
  
Harry était tracassé. Il croyait que pour une fois il pouvait être raisonnable avec son éternel ennemi, mais parce qu'il voyait, il était encore le même imbécile. Au diable Malfoy et ses problèmes et leur stupide fierté et son corps admirable. "Moi je l'ai bien gagné pour me prendre l'ennui" s'était-il dit. (NDT : Hein ?)  
  
Bien Malfoy - Harry a fâché, en se mettant debout et en cherchant sa cape - alors maintenant cesse de me contrarier en potions avec ta stupide surveillance, non que tu manigance quelque chose, mais je ne veux plus que tu continues à le faire -  
  
Draco senti que son sang bouillait devant ces mots. Humiliation. Il s'était levé d'un saut et avait crié :  
  
Imbécile ! Dégage d'ici et retourne avec la race à celle dont tu appartiens !  
  
- Et toi retourne dans ton nid, serpent!-   
  
Meurt Potter ! -  
  
Crève Malfoy ! -  
  
Harry était sorti par la fenêtre en fureur, un moment avant que les cristaux explosent dans mille morceaux derrière lui. Un morceau aiguisé de verre lui entra dans la jambe, le faisant crier. La douleur avait été comme un éclair électrique, Il a dû s'arrêter, parce que son genou a involontairement plié sous lui. Il regarda la blessure, et il vit qu'elle était très profonde, on pouvait pratiquement mettre les doigts à travers la coupe (NDT : Beurk). Le sang jaillissait de partout. "Ça m'a sûrement coupé une artère" pensa-il, en serrant les dents pour retirer le fragment de verre et en faisant apparaître une compresse pour la presser sur la blessure. Il se leva et essaya de marcher, mais il ne pouvait pas ; il avait seulement obtenu que le sang sorte encore plus furieusement. Il avait senti les larmes courir sur sa face sans le vouloir, et la douleur augmentait chaque fois plus. Il s'était arrêté de nouveau, soutenu par un seul pied, il pensait comment il allait arriver à l'infirmerie, quand il vit Draco sortir par la fenêtre et courir vers lui.  
  
Harry, Harry ! Je m'excuse, je m'excuse - dit-il avec la face encore plus pâle que ce qui est normal et les yeux fous, tandis qu'il voyait le sang qu'il commençait à inonder la verdure - je n'ai pas cru que toi, il allait t'atteindre, je regrette tant... -  
  
Harry se laissa tomber au sol de nouveau. Il se sentait mal. Il ne savait pas si s'était parce qu'il pensait qui sera frappé ou par ce qu'il était certain, mais Malfoy paraissait vraiment préoccupé par lui. (NDT : Uuuhhhh... ?)  
  
Fils stupide de... - commença à dire Harry, mais un brouillard noir a commencé à le couvrir. La dernière chose qu'il a vue ont été ces yeux gris en le surveillant avec un mélange panique et préoccupation, il sentit le frottement des cheveux soyeux dans sa face quand des bras l'ont levé dans l'air. 


	5. Réponses aux rewiews !

Réponses aux rewiewers !  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
ELAVA : merci de ta rewiews, oui je sais que l'histoire en elle-même est un peu banal..mais que veux tu..c'est la vie..mdr, je dis n'importe quoi, moi.. Oui la mise en situation est pas mal, je l'avoue.j'espère que la suite va te plaire !  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
-VIVI MALEFOY :oui c'est vrai que c'est écrit bizzarement comme tu le dis, même moi j'ai du mal a comprendre ! car souvent l'auteur a mis des abréviations en espagnol, que je ne connais pas et qui ne sont pas dans un dictionnaire, mais bon pas d'excuse pour moi, j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce genre de style d'écriture, en tout cas j'espère que la suite va te plaire !  
  
-CHO : Merci a toi j'ai adorée ta rewiews, mais moi aussi je suis nul en espagnol..*Célé aurait pas du dire ca.* mais si t'as vie est intérréssante comme celle de tout le monde *enfin presque.*. Et oui tu as raison pour ton message pour ce qui critiquent les auteurs qui font des Slash, moi j'aime bien ca change de l'ordinaire ! niark niark niark en plus j'adore HP/DM yéééééhhhh vive eux !!!! *ca y est Célé a pétée un câble..* Bon en tout cas j'espère que la suite de la traduction va te plaire et continue tes rewiews, bisousxxxx  
  
-MANGAFANA : Oui t'as vu aussi , l'est pas très bien dans sa tête le ptit Dray , mais bon c'est pour ca que on l'aime .Mais heureusement super Harry est la , lol , bah la réaction ? c'est bientôt !!!!!!! continue a lire !  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
-OKAMI-CHAN : Merci de me flatter , ca marche très bien ! *Célé sourit comme une conne devant son écran.* Et oui je sais que les premiers chapitre sont un peu compliqués a comprendre, car même moi j'ai eu beaucoup de mal, mais je m'arrange vers le 3eme comme tu l'as vue, mais comme tu me fais la remarque c'est vrai que y a beaucoup de changement de temps. *Célé aime pas trop les critiques.* mais que veux-tu j'essaye de traduire en respectant l'auteur original, et c'est très compliqué, vue que j'ai presque pas compris a qu'elle temps elle a mis son histoire, c'est pire que ma traduction !!!!!en tout cas tu me continuer a me flatter , j'aime ca ! lol Bisousxxx  
  
-LUNICORNE :Argeuh, t'as rewiews ca m'a fait mal la phrase : même si tu traduits mal.. Ca casse une traductrice , tu le savais ca ?Bon je t'en veut pas pour le moment j'avoue que les premiers chapitre sont une nul...Mais bon j'avoue aussi que c'est une jolie fic..Continue a me rewiewer.*Mais pas a faire des critiques..* lol .. A plus ..  
  
-MANGAFANA : viiiii très complexe réaction du a la chimie des corps en voie terrestre.. Lol je dis n'importe quoi moi, faut pas t'en faire ca n'affecte pas ma traduction ( qui est déjà pitoyable.)viiiiii l'as beaux yeux !!!!! je lé veux !!!! mdr !  
  
-ELAVA :yééééééhhhhhh merci !!!!!! ca fait plaisir que tu aimes bien !!!! lol  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
-WILLOW : va t'il mourir en ce vidant de son sang ? hummm ce serait marrant !!! lol je suis un peu sadique au fond de chez moi euh. non au fond de moi..viiii je sais ya des passage très mal traduit . *Célé a une furieuse envie de prendre sa hache et de trancher tous les rewiewers qui font des critiques..* mais ne t'en fait pas il y a beaucoup de phrase que je remanie sinon tout le monde se serait déjà tiré en sautant.. D'ailleurs tout le chapitre 7 c'est moi qui l'ai réécrit. oupps j'aurais pas du le dire ca vu que je l'ai pas encore mis en ligne.. « Oubliette » et voilà c'est réparé !. lol chuis conne, bon bah je vais pas te frapper pour ce que tu as dit, pour cette fois , lol.. En tout cas continue a lire et a rewiewer !!!!!Bisousxxxx  
  
-CELINE.S :mdr, tu es presque la seule qui dit que j'écrits bien, tu dois être très intelligent pour comprendre ce que j'ai traduit !!!! mdr, bref , merci beaucoup, ca me fait plaisir quand même..Bisousxxx  
  
-MANGAFANA : yééééhhhh une fan , tu es la a tout les chapitre , tu sais que je t'aime toi !!!! lol, viii je sais la réaction de Malfoy..*soupire.* MAIS ARRÉTEZ DE ME FAIRE DES CRITIQUES JE PRENDS CA TRÈS MAL !!!!!!LOL MAIS C'EST VRAI, TRADUISEZ UNE FIC ESPAGNOL, ET APRÈS ON VERRA SI JE SUIS TOUJOURS AUSSI CRITIQUÉE !!!! lol c'est pas dirigé que contre toi , chuis dsl , en tout continue de lire merci, Bisousxxx  
  
-ELAVA : yéééh encore une fidèle lectrice !!!!!viiii je sais le pov'tit harry l'a vraiment pas de chance .le pov... *sourire sadique de Célé, qui essaye de la cacher...*.. Bon bah , merci de me lire ! Bisousxxx  
  
Voilà mercia tous les rewiewers, je vous aime !!!!! et puis pour ce qui lise et qui mettent pas de commentaires, c'est pas très gentil.. V ti pleurer moi.. Sniff sniff, aller quoi soyez pas radin, moi chuis gentil en plus je réponds au rewiews.. Bref, merci ! et lisez ca fait du bien ! lol BISOUSXXX Célé ( the best ) 


	6. Un ami en problème

Rewiew : Chen : Merci pour ta rewiew au moins une personne qui apprécie mon travail !j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
: syssy : On ? super de nouveaux fans *Célé est trop heureuse sont rêves le plus cher s'est réalisé, elle est célébre. Lol Mdr*  
  
Chapitre 5 : Un ami en problème   
  
Harry était réveillé, mais n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Il sentait une sensation d'engourdissement dans tout le corps, et avait la tête emboutée inconfortablement vers la droite. Il n'entendait rien autour de lui, mais il y avait un parfum antiseptique qu'il connaissait déjà d'un certain lieu. C'était l'infirmerie.  
  
"Que. ?" pensa-t-il, sans beaucoup de motivation. Il commença alors à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé ; les cris, la sortie de la chambre de Malfoy et l'explosion de la fenêtre. Donc c'était pourquoi il était là. Il avait la bouche sèche, et aurait souhaité fervemment un verre d'eau. Il a été obligé d'ouvrir les yeux, et ce qu'il vit l'a encore dérangé, en son état d'étourdissement.  
  
Malfoy était dans le lit avec lui, seulement à un mètre de distance. Avec la tête retournée vers Harry, il avait les yeux fermés, et ses cheveux platine confus sur l'oreiller. La couverture le couvrait jusqu'à la ceinture, et une grande bande traversait sa poitrine, comme s'il s'était cassé des côtes. Il avait une coupe profonde dans le sourcil, et la croûte rougeâtre récente contrastait avec sa peau pâle. Bien qu'étant endormi, son expression paraissait être fait de souffrance.  
  
..........  
  
-¡Meurt Potter! -  
  
-¡Crève Malfoy! -  
  
Draco vit Harry lui tourner le dos et sortir par la fenêtre, en entraînant après lui la cape d'invisibilité. Mal né. Comment était-il possible qu'après avoir senti quelque chose il y a seulement quelques moments, veuille-t-il maintenant le tuer ? Humiliation, Dédain. Il paraissait que c'était la seule chose ce que Potter pouvait lui donner depuis qu'ils étaient des enfants.  
  
Sans raisonner dans ce qu'il faisait, Draco prit sa baguette et il l'avait dirigée vers la fenêtre.  
  
Fragmentus ! - il s'est exclamé. Un rayon de lumière blanche était sorti vers le verre, qui a été mit en miettes avec un grand fracas. Draco avait dû se couvrir la face avec les mains pour éviter que les cristaux lui tombent sur le visage ; il avait cru entendre un cri noyé entre le bruit.  
  
"Alarme toi, idiot" pensa-il, en riant entre des dents. Il s'était dirigé avec sa baguette vers le cadre de la fenêtre, et il avait dit : Cristal reparo - le verre a été uni à nouveau, en étant comme au principe.  
  
Ensuite , il a regardé le paysage; Harry était par terre dans la verdure, de dos à lui. Quelques gémissements sortaient de ses lèvres lorsqu'il a essayé de se remettre debout mais il est retombé immédiatement. Draco savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, donc il est sorti rapidement de sa chambre. Quand il était arrivé devant Harry, son coeur s'était rétréci : Une profonde blessure lui traversait la cuisse; son pantalon était trempé de sang, et celle-ci continuait à jaillir sans contrôle. La face du garçon pâlissait de plus en plus à chaque moment.  
  
Malfoy paniquait, et avant qu'il s'en rende compte, il a été frénétiquement trouvé en étant excusé. Il n'avait jamais senti un tel regret en voyant quelqu'un blessés, il aurait préféré à ce moment-là être le blessé. C'était une pensée vague qui en temps normal ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit. Mais en voyant Harry son coeur s'était arrêté. À ce moment, il était, avec le corps mourant de son éternel ennemi, sans personne qui témoignerait que tout a été un accident. Son esprit s'était dirigé immédiatement vers Lucius ; il préférerait aller à Azkaban plutôt que se savoir ce que son père ferait de lui, s'il apprenait ceci. Pourrait- il dissimuler le corps ? En vérité personne ne l'avait vu, ou peut-être qu'à ce même moment, quelqu'un épiait par une des nombreuses fenêtres ? Qui croirait que cela avait été un accident ? Son esprit voyageait d'une pensée à un autre à la vitesse de la lumière, mais il s'était arrêté en voyant Les lunettes d'Harry jetées à ses pieds, au milieu d'une flaque de sang. Il lui avait sauvé la vie , et il pensait que s'il avait dans le même état, il lui sauverait encore la vie ? Avec des mains tremblantes, il chercha sa baguette, mais il ne l'a trouvé pas ; elle était sûrement tombée dans une certaine partie du gazon ou de sa chambre. Il ne la voyait par aucun côté. Au diable la magie ; avec décision, il avait pris Harry dans ses bras, et allait en direction de l'infirmerie. Il sentait le sang chaud qui tombait sur son pantalon, et souillant ses mains. Une seule pensée occupait sa tête : "Ne meurt pas, résiste".  
  
Il entra par la porte et commença à monter l'escalier de marbre, il sentait que ses jambes ne le portaient plus et il avait les bras raides. Il ne pouvait pas plus. Fatigué, il s'est arrêté dans un couloir et a déposé Harry sur le sol, en essayant de récupérer. Il se tenait les côtes, en cherchant quelqu'un à laquelle demander de l'aide, quand a vu un garçon roux descendant les escaliers dans sa direction.  
  
Weasley ! - dit Draco, allégé - tu peux... - mais sa phrase a brusquement été interrompue.  
  
Ron, avec la bouche ouverte d'étonnement, voyait alternativement Harry et Draco. Un, sa face s'était transformée deuxièmement une bouffée de haine, et avant que le Serpentard puisse continuer à parler, Ron a levé sa baguette, et a crié : -¡! -  
  
Draco a volé par les airs et a descendu tous les escaliers. Le roux l'a suivi, avec une fureur jamais vu en lui. Malfoy a heurté contre la paroi du mur suivant, en arrêtant sa chute. Avec le corps endoloris et en sentant que quelque chose de chaud et corrosif lui tombait dans l'oeil, il s'était mis debout laborieusement.  
  
Attends... non... - dit-il à Ron. Mais le garçon a levé sa baguette une fois de plus, avec les yeux encombrés de colère, et a dit en voix faible et froide :` -Crucio-  
  
Le blond a senti que le monde explosait dans des morceaux avec lui.Il paraissait qu'il le clouait mille lames incandescentes dans tout le corps, et la douleur avait effacé toute pensée cohérente de sa tête ; la seule chose dont il pouvait penser était dans quand bien de tout ceci terminerait. Quand finalement la douleur a cessé de l'attaquer, il est resté là, immobile sur le sol froid, et il avait écouté des derniers mots.  
  
-Desmaïs-  
  
Harry avait clignoté plusieurs fois pour se clarifiée la vue. Si, celui-là était Malfoy. Dans une situation comme celle-là il devrait sentir une grande colère envers Draco, n'est-il pas ainsi ? Par sa faute, ils étaient là, blessés.  
  
Mais c'était tout le contraire. Harry avait profondément senti que le blond serait ainsi, en cet état sans défense dans la Forêt Interdite. Il ne s'était pas expliqué comment il était arrivé là et celui qui l'avait blessé de cette manière, mais là il était de nouveau, sans la paroi froide et son aspect qui le caractérisait. Il paraissait presque doux, comme un ange tombé du ciel et maltraité, qui conserverait encore sa beauté malgré tout. Harry s'était levé, un peu dirigé, et il s'était assis sur le bord du lit du Serpentard. Il avait enlevé ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, et il avait susurré :  
  
Stupide... si tu n'avais pas ainsi réagi... -  
  
"C'est étrange de sentir cela par ton pire ennemi" lui a dit une voix dans sa tête. "Non, il n'est pas ton pire ennemi. Celui-là s'est Voldemort. Ce garçon est seulement un enfant pauvre perdu avec des idées erronées".  
  
En ce moment, Harry avait écouté sa logique. Il était Hermione, avec son abondante touffe châtaigne qui ondulait. Qui justement venait d'entrée dans l'infirmerie :  
  
- Harry ! Tu es réveillé ! Comment tu vas ? - À t-elle dit, en l'embrassant tellement fort qu'il lui sortit tout l'air de ses poumons.  
  
- Je suis bien, je crois - répond-t-il, en regardant sa jambe. Il avait un bandage sur sa blessure, mais il ne lui endommageait pas. Seulement la sensation d'engourdissement persistait.  
  
- Harry, il y a un problème... - dit Hermione, avec une voix grave et préoccupée - c'est Ron. Il... a attaqué Malfoy dans les escaliers. Tu étais blessé, et il était sur toi... il a pensé qu'il t'avait tuée. Non qu'il l'ait fait, mais il a fait quelque chose à Malfoy car Madame Pomfresh n'a pas pu le réveiller. Ron est allé me chercher au dortoir après l'avoir attaqué, pour que je te veille tant qu'il cherchait de l'aide. Ils l'ont dit à Dumbledore, Il est allé dans son bureau. Ils ne m'ont pas laissés le voir, Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer...  
  
Hermione a baissé le regard, et a vu la main de son ami sur l'avant de celle de Draco. Elle vu à nouveau l'Harry aux yeux dérangé. Harry avait rapidement retiré la main.  
  
- Hermione, Il ne m'a pas attaqué dans les escaliers, il me portait jusqu'à l'infirmerie -.  
  
- Ce que ? Mais comment... ? - dit Hermione, plus confuse encore.  
  
Harry lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé, depuis l'incident dans la Forêt, les regards dans la classe de Snape, la visite dans sa chambre et du sort qui a éclaté la fenêtre, en le blessant. Il lui a raconté tout, sauf le fait que Draco paraissait avoir voulu le séduire à certains moments, et que cela ne lui avait pas paru une idée tellement mauvaise après tout Hermione était resté en silence pendant tout ce temps.  
  
Mais pourquoi ne nous avait rien dit de tout cela ? Et pourquoi es-tu allé dans la chambre de Malfoy tout seul? - Disait la fille, moyennement hystérique.  
  
Shhh, baisse la voix, Madame Pomfresh va t'entendre. On a été stupides, mais je n'ai pas pensé que tout ceci se passerait dehors... -  
  
-, Et tu n'as pas pensé que Ron te chercherait dans tout le château si tu t'en allais sans l'informer - dit Hermione, avec le froncement un sourcil caractéristique.  
  
- Il ne pouvait pas aller à cette promenade avec moi... - réclama Harry, en commençant à être tracassé.  
  
- Celle-ci ou celle-là. Tu ne pourrais pas avoir su... - dit la fille en s'étant passé les mains sur la figure. Elle était restée un moments a surveillé Harry, puis elle dit :  
  
- Maintenant excuse moi. Je vais aller au bureau de Dumbledore de nouveau, voir s'il a déjà laissé sortir Ron. Pendant ce temps, essaye de réveiller ce crétin, et fait en sorte qu'on ne l'accuse pas. Qu'il dise que cela avait été un accident ou autre chose. Et avant tout qu'il ne dise pas ce qui s'est produit ni à Pomfresh ni à Dumbledore qu'il essayait de t'aider et qu'il n'attaquait pas car tu pourrais descendre Ron avec cela. Ils penseraient que Ron l'a délibérément attaqué. Je m'en vais alors, et essaye de le réveiller ! - Après ceci, Hermione est rapidement sortie de la chambre, et Harry est resté là, très préoccupé par Ron et convenu encore avec Draco, en se demandant comment il réveillerait Malfoy tout en savant que Mme Pomfresh n'y était pas parvenu.  
  
REWIEWSSSSS PLEASEEEEEE !!!!! allé quoi soyez pas radin. mdr ;p 


	7. IL ouvre les yeux

Merci à Chen et Syssy pour me soutenir et qui aiment mon travail !  
  
Chapitre 6 : Il ouvre les yeux   
  
Draco voyait son père face à lui, cette présence blonde haute et menaçante, en la signalant avec sa baguette.  
  
Imbécile ! Tuer Potter dans les terrains à proximité du collège ! Ne t'ai- je pas enseigné peut-être à ne laisser aucun essai de ta culpabilité ? Maintenant Dumbledore t'expulsera, et le nom de famille Malfoy serait souillé ; tous nous ferons face à la recherche du Ministère. Tu es une honte pour la famille ! Crucio - Son cri propre lui hurlait dans sa tête à un volume assourdissant. Il ouvrit les yeux, avec le coeur battant, et a vu Harry auprès de lui, le surveillant. Ils étaient dans l'infirmerie   
  
- Malfoy, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? - dit Harry. Ils étaient à peine passés une paire de minutes depuis qu'Hermione était sortie de la chambre, et le Gryffondor avait été perdu en observant la respiration oscillante du blond, en pensant en Ron et à l'inconnue sensation de bien être qu'il l'envahissait. Au commencement, Draco avait commencé à être agité dans ses rêves, en murmurant quelque chose ainsi que "ne le fais pas, s'il te plaît", et un cri terrible est apparu de ses lèvres quand il avait ouvert les yeux.  
  
- Potter - susurra Draco, frénétique et en se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé - Weasley... il m'a lancé un crucio, et il m'a fait perdre le sens, et mon père m'avait recueilli, il ne me laissait pas retourner... - les larmes sortaient sans contrôle par ses yeux gris, tandis que de petits sanglots spasmodiques agitaient ses épaules. Il s'était recouvert la figure avec ses mains, terriblement endoloris et en essayant de savoir ce qui était réel ou non. Sa tête était un chaos. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Ron avait utilisé une Malédiction Impardonnable sur Malfoy. Cela représentait non seulement d'être expulsé de Poudlard, mais aussi un emprisonnement a Azkaban pour quelques années. Les parents de Neville avaient perdu la raison en raison des crucios, et maintenant Draco paraissait être avoir des hallucinations, et s'il lui arrivait la même chose qu'aux Longdubat? Mais que ce passait-il donc ici ? Harry avait éprouvé plusieurs crucios quand il était en quatrième et Lord Voldemort avait retourné à la vie ; et quand il avait fait face de nouveau, une année ensuite, plusieurs mangemorts l'ont attaqué de nouveau avec la malédiction. Mais Voldemort avait finalement disparu, et bien que beaucoup de ses partisans aient échappé (en incluant à Lucius, qui se les a fixées pour continuer à paraître innocent malgré les accusations), Harry a pu récupérer de toutes ces attaques. Il n'a jamais eu les suites que Draco présentait en ce moment. Il craint que ce qu'il avait pouvait être irréversible Il pris les épaules de Draco, en l'agitant.  
  
- Malfoy ! Calme-toi... - mais le blond s'était débattu en  
s'agissant de détacher.  
  
- Non ! père, ne le faite pas de nouveau, s'il vous plaît... - Harry savait qu'à tout moment arriverait Dumbledore ou la Madame Pomfresh, et qu'ils sauraient ce qu'a fait Ron. Il devait faire que Draco retourne à la réalité, parler avec lui et le convaincre qu'il ne dise rien... ou le convaincre que rien ne s'était passé en réalité. Il l'a détaché de lui, en l'embrassant (NDT :O_O). Le garçon blond s'était recroquevillé, en s'étant couvert à nouveau la face avec les mains. Il tremblait sans contrôle, et continuait à murmurer des incohérences.  
  
- Draco - dit Harry. C'était la première fois qui l'appelait par son prénom et qu'il le touchait sans but de lui donner un coup de poing . Il lui a tranquillement caressé les cheveux, tandis qu'il continuait à l'embrasser. Il était tellement chaud et lisse, tellement parfumé... - Calme-toi et écoute-moi. Personne ne t'a lancé un crucio... seulement tu t'es confondu par le coup. Ron a pensé que tu m'avais attaquée, et il t'a sûrement lancé un sort d'étourdissement, c'est pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien. -  
  
Draco n'a dit rien, mais après plusieurs minutes, il lui paraissait qu'il était calme. Il lui a enlevé ses mains de son visage, et il vit Drago avec les yeux humides. Le Gryffondor s'est senti ; il n'avait jamais été aussi près de Malfoy, tellement près de ces yeux comme des orages, de cette peau pâle qui paraissait de porcelaine, ces caractéristiques aiguisées et potentiellement parfaites. En vérité il était attrayant, il n'avait jamais été tellement près de quelqu'un tellement beau. Il était comme une apparition de chair et d'os, avec une expression qui cassait le coeur. Sa main avait paru se déplacer toute seule quand elle est allée caresser les cheveux platine quand elle dégagea les lèvres entrouvertes lisses du Serpentard. Une partie de lui disait à lui-même qui pensait à ces choses à un moment inopportun, quand tant il était en jeu, mais ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Draco avait fermé les yeux, et avait donné un soupir. Les idées prenaient manière de nouveau dans leur tête confuse, commençait à se centrer. Personne ne l'avait touché jamais de cette manière, tellement protecteur et tranquillement. Narcissa, Lucius... il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois dont ils l'ont embrassée comme cela. Cela ne l'importait pas que ce soit son éternel ennemi qui faisait cela. Il était trop fatigué pour résister. Il voulait seulement continuer à sentir ces mains lisses autour de lui. Potter... si, il l'aimait. Il s'était rappelé que cela faisait seulement un instant qu'il l'avait découvert. Quel s'était-il passé ? Ah, si. Ils s'étaient disputés pour une stupidité, et ensuite le sort qu'il avait blessé Harry, et ensuite... Au début ils entendaient des pas s'approchant. Harry, effrayé, s'est dépêché retourner à son lit, et il vit à Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh entrer, suivis de Ron et Hermione. Ron l'avait vu et était accouru vers lui. Harry ! Tu vas bien ? - Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.  
  
- Je me réjouis que tu sois éveillé - dit Dumbledore, en surveillant au garçon avec ses lunettes en demi - lune.  
  
Madame Pomfresh s'est dépêchée de réviser Harry. J'aimerais que tu nous clarifies quelques choses Harry, une fois que nous avons à parlé avec Monsieur Malfoy - Ron et Hermione ont regardé Harry avec une expression affligée. Le roux a soudainement pali, et s'est laissé tombé dans le lit de son ami, en attendant le pire. Dumbledore s'est rapproché de Draco, qui avait les yeux fermés.  
  
- Monsieur Malfoy... Monsieur Malfoy - dit gentiment le magicien, en posant sa main sur l'avant de Draco. Le blond a ouvert les yeux, et à regarder la personne comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Il a cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour clarifier sa vue, et il a dit avec une voix faible : - J'ai mal à la tête - Dit Drago - Dumbledore aidait le garçon à s'asseoir -Mais nous avons besoin que tu nous indiques ce qui s'est passé pour que Pom-pom puisse correctement s'occuper de toi- Harry vît que Ron serrait les couvertures sous sa main, en regardant fixement Malfoy. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi alarmé.  
  
- Je... - commença dire Malfoy. Il était encore très désorienté, et paraissait essayer de se rappeler avec exactitude ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était terriblement pâle, et un front brillait à cause de sa fièvre. Il s'est alors retourné vers Rhum, et un rayon de fureur a croisé sa face aiguisée. Il était sur le point de parler, quand il a vu Harry, à côté de Ron, avec expression implorante. Ses lèvres disaient "S'il te plaît, non" sans aucun son, en surveillant que Dumbledore ne le verrait pas. Le Serpentard a douté un moment, et il a dit :  
  
- Je... je ne pouvais pas dormir, donc je suis sorti marcher un peu... je suis passé près du Saule cogneur, et j'ai vu que Potter était entraîné en essayant de s'éloigner... quand je suis arrivé et il s'était évanoui avant qu'il puisse me dire ce qui s'était passé. Donc je l'ai ramené au château, quand Weasley est apparu - Draco fit une pause, en regardant Ron avec tant de fureur que ses joues se soient légèrement coloré - Avant que je puisse faire quelque chose, il m'a lancé... un expelliarmurs, et je crois que je me suis évanoui, je ne me souviens plus - Ron paraissait pétrifié. Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh ont surveillé Malfoy avec la même expression de scepticisme ; Hermione avait la bouche ouverte, et Harry ne pouvait pas croire que Draco ait menti par eux. Il a rapidement dit à Dumbledore : - c'est vérité. Je voulais aller acheter des choses à Pré au lard, donc j'aie essayé de sortir par la Maison hanté - Draco pouvait voir qu'Harry était perturbé ; il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait-, - j'ai été un idiot et accidentellement avec une fenêtre et je me suis blessé . Je suis retourné vers l'entrée du Saule, et de dernier ce qui j'ai vu qu'est allé à Malfoy. Lui conviens beaucoup, par professeur Dumbledore. Tout a été de ma faute -  
  
C'était fait. Une punition à laquelle on sache la vérité était préférable. Il espérait seulement que la version de Ron s'accorde, avec les leurs et il n'aurait pas admis à Dumbledore ce qu'il avait réellement fait. Les minutes passaient sous un silence tendu, seulement interrompues par les questions en faible voix de Madame Pomfresh sur si Harry et Draco s'étaient endommagé quelque chose d'autres, tandis qu'elle les examinait soigneusement. Finalement, le directeur leur a demandé :  
  
Il n'y a plus personne qui veut rajouter quelque chose ? - ses yeux perçants bleus surveillaient alternativement les trois garçons. Il n'y a pas eu réponse. - C'est quelque chose de très grave de vouloir sortir de Poudlard sans consentement, mais cela l'est encore plus d'utiliser un sort contre un camarade, Monsieur Weasley - Dumbledore l'avait durement surveillé - n'importe ce que vous avez cru voir, il sait maintenant déjà que ce n'était pas justifié. Et bien qu'ainsi dehors, ils doivent toujours demander l'aide d'un professeur avant d'essayer de faire la justice par soi- même. J'appellerai le professeur McGonagall pour qu'elle décide des punitions. Et quant à vous, Malfoy, vous ne devriez pas être hors de votre chambre à des heures semblables. Mais comme vous avez porté de l'aide à Mr Potter, je ne vais pas vous punir, et je vais accorder 10 points à Serpentard. Maintenant, reposez-vous vous avez classe tôt demain matin. Monsieur Weasley, Mademoiselle Granger, retournez à vos dortoirs s'il vous plaît -  
  
Dumbledore s'et mis debout et est sorti de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh a permis à Ron et à Hermione de rester cinq minutes pour parler à leur ami  
  
. - Je ne puis pas le croire - dit Ron en faible voix à Harry - je l'ai près cru ! J'ai cru que Dumbledore allait m'expulser... -  
  
Comment tu as pu lui faire cela à Malfoy ? - susurra Harry, contrarié  
  
- Faire quoi ? - demanda Hermione, car elle n'avait pas encore parler a Ron.  
  
- Il lui a lancé un crucio, encore un peu, il aurait pu le tuer - dit Harry, en indiquant Draco. Le blond leur tournait le dos en feignant de ne pas les écouter.  
  
- Je non... - commença à dire Ron, devant la face d'effroi d'Hermione.  
  
- Il est évident que tu l'as fait ! Il me l'a dit avant que vous entriez. Non seulement il a menti, mais tu lui dois des excuses et des remerciements sans lui tu ne c'aurait pas là -  
  
- Oui mais pour commencer pourquoi voulais tu aller à pré au lard, en moitié de la nuit et traversé le saule cogneur ? ! - murmura Ron, fâché - Je ne savais pas qu'il essayait de t'aider, j'ai pensé idiot que je suis que vous vous étiez battu et finalement il t'avait tuée... J'ai perdu la proportion des choses et avant de se rendre compte il était inconscient à mes pieds... Je lui est lancé un sort à la limite de la magie noire.Mais j'en ai raté un autre.-  
  
- Tu dois être allégé de ne pas lui avoir lancé l'Avada Kedavra - dit Hermione avec sarcasme - Tu es un stupide ! Je me demande comment Dumbledore a pu croire à tout ceci. Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit Ron ? -  
  
Ce qu'il est passé, seulement que j'ai omis la partie du crucio... -  
  
- Bon - dit Harry - en vérité nous avons eu de la chance, bien que je soupçonne que Dumbledore ne nous a pas crues en réalité. Nous devons parler avec soins, et ne pas s'opposer à ce que nous dira McGonagall... -  
  
- Seulement cela me manquait de ne plus sortir avec toi pendant les nuits- dit Ron - Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais près du saule... -  
  
- Il n'était pas dans le Saule Cogneur, il était dans... - commença à dire Hermione, mais un repoussement sous les couvertures d'Harry l'a fait taire.  
  
- Quoi ? -dit Ron. Par les visages de ses amis, il s'est rendu compte qu'ils lui dissimulaient quelque chose - Ou étais-tu alors ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? - A ce moment est arrivé Madame Pomfresh, et Ron et Hermione ont dû partir. Harry a fait un signe à la fille pour qu'elle ne dise rien au roux. C'était déjà suffisant avec ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Il se glissa sous les couvertures. L'infirmière éteint les lumières, et le Gryffondor est restés réveillé en regardant le dos de Malfoy et ses cheveux ou se reflétait les rayons de la lune. Bien, ils étaient maintenant quitte. Il lui avait sauvé la vie dans la forêt interdite, et Draco l'avait porté au château avant que ce ne soit plus grave. Merci. Imbécile. Mais pour une raison inconnue, il les avait aidés lui et Ron. Confus. Sur toutes, ces pensées gênantes et rares qu'il avait sur le Serpentard. Il devait parler avec lui... sans aucune baguette qu'il pourrait utiliser dans son dos comme la dernière fois qu'ils « avaient parlée ».  
  
Rewiews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!! allé quoi siouplé !!!!!! 


	8. I WAS AFFRAID

I was affraid ( a cause des lettres bizarre je le remets.)  
  
« I was afraid you'd hit m'if I spoken up » Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais fait.Pourquoi j'avais menti. Ce n'était pas à cause du visage paniqué de ce fils de chien de Weasley. Ni par crainte que j'avais voulu me suicider des mois auparavant. Cela avait été créé par lui. Par Potter. Son expression muette de supplications m'a prit au dépourvs et avant de m'en rendre comte j'étais totalement sous son charme. En outre ses baisers étaient tellement doux, protecteurs et chauds. Après-tout cela n'était pas tellement mauvais. La douleur et la confusion s'étaient peu à peu écartées (Bien qu'il sût qu'il n'allait jamais oublier la torture du crucio).  
  
Il n'avait pas été puni et on lui avait même donné des points pour sa maison. (Vieil illuminé ,pensa-il à propos de Dumbledore.) Mais lorsqu'il était resté dans la chambre seul avec les trois Gryffondors cela l'avait gêné. Gêné car Potter avait quelqu'un qui se préoccupait de lui ( car il était sûr que si son père apprenait ce qui s'était passé, il viendrait mais pas du tout pour le consoler), et ils étaient toujours près d'Harry. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils s'étaient rassemblés après l'avoir refuser lui.  
  
Il s'était assis sur son lui, le dos tourné à eux, dégoûtés. Il du ensuite supporter toute leur discutions absurde, ils parlaient comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais il apprit que l'on pouvait allé à Pré au lard à partir de Poudlard en passant sous le Saule Cogneur. Ils étaient tous au courant de ses secrets de « meilleurs amis ». Idiots. Draco continua à écouter juste pour entendre la gêne de Weasley face à Harry, quand il a appris qu'il n'avait rien fait. Mais quand la Sang de bourbe lui a presque que dit qu'Harry était dans sa chambre, son c?ur a manqué un battement. Il ne pouvait pas croire que la Sang de bourbe soit informée de la vérité. Il espérait tant que la bouche de Potter ne lui est rien dit de qu'il s'était passé. Malédiction. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet.  
  
Ensuite il a écouté la paire de Gryffondors sortit de l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh éteindre la lumière. La chambre n'était illuminée que par les doux rayons lunaires qui donnaient à la pièce une lueur bleutée. Il ne pouvait pas dormir malgré la potion que lui avait donnée Pomfresh. Sa tête continuait à lui faire mal, de plus le bandage pressait ses côtes endolories et puis il se sentait très inconfortablement observé. Il pouvait entendre la respiration régulière de Potter à un mètre de lui. Tout cela était absurde. Bien que cela fît quelques heures qu'il l'eût accepté, il y avait déjà plusieurs mois, il avait retourné l'affaire, depuis la fois ou il l'avait sauvé. Attiré par un homme. Un gryffondor. Et pour finir par Harry « le survivant »Potter , son ennemi à mourir. Au diable ce que disent les autres, il allait faire une tentative avec lui. En vérité il sentait quelque chose depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans sa chambre, il n'était pas du tout indifférent à l'autre garçon. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas fait la stupidité d'être contrarié, ils auraient pu parler, faire connaissance et qui sait passer un bon moment. Humm. Hormones adolescentes « en chaleur » qui dévient ses plans raisonnables..  
  
Il se retourna, regarda fixement Harry depuis son lit où il était couché. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi couchée. La lumière de la lune illuminait brillement ses yeux, en laissant voir avec clarté ses parties attrayantes de son visage. Draco ne savait pas quoi faire en se voyant analysés par ses yeux vert émeraude, mais il demanda de sa voix habituellement froide :  
-Qu'est ce que tu regardes, Potter ? ^Pourquoi ais-je dit cela ? Imbécile ! Habitude stupide !^  
  
Harry qui avait cessé de penser à parler a Draco, s'était mis a avoir des fantasmes explicites avec lui.fut de court par la question. //Pourquoi j'ai pensé a ca moi ? Malgré ce qu'il a fait pour Ron et moi, c'est toujours le même bâtard. Par Dieu, je suppose que nous devons toujours nous haïr// C'est toi qui dit ça ? Mr qui ne cesse de me surveiller en potions ?! lui dit-il brutalement en commençant à s'exaspérer par le ton de l'autre. Pauvre idiot- répondit-il a Potter en sentant la rage lui monter à la tête.  
  
Harry s'est retourné, et s'est couvert la tête de sa couverture, en laissant Draco parlé tout seul. AH non ! Moi, personne m'ignore! S'est exclamé le Serpentard, en sortant de son lit d'un saut, et en extrayant la couverture de sur Harry. Qu'est ce que tu fous, Malfoy ? Dit Harry en lui donnant un coup.  
  
I WAS AFFRAID OF YOUR EXPLOSIONS  
  
Draco sentit son sang bouillir, et donna à son tour un coup au Gryff, qui lui l'évita, un moment après, ils étaient empêtrés dans une lutte cruelle, comme jamais ils n'en avaient eu. Harry tira Draco par les cheveux et pas les lambeaux de ses vêtements (NDA : Ils avaient gardé les vêtements de l'accident) et il l'a projeté contre un mur. Malfoy étouffa un cri de douleur, et frappa Harry sur la sensibilité de sa jambe. Potter l'a lâché et s'est effondré sur le sol en attrapant sa jambe contre lui.  
  
Le Serpentard n'a rien fait d'autre, sur sa jambe, et ils se sont projeté l'un sur l'autre, traînant sur le sol, touchant les meubles en luttant. Ils ont heurté le pied d'un lit qui avec la force du lancé de Potter est rentré dans les côtes de Draco. Le Gryff a clairement entendu un « crack » des os, quand ils se sont cassés à nouveau. Le blond a gémi de douleur, portant ses mains a son torse.  
-Merde ! Tu vas bien ? s'est inquiété Potter en arrêtant la lutte. Il s'est rapidement agenouillé devant Malfoy, qui respirait avec difficulté renversée sur le sol. Le brun, c'est approché, essayant de l'aider, mais il n'a pas vu que l'autre avait atteint la bouteille de potion qui était tombée dans sa chute, Il a visé fortement la tête d'Harry, qui est tombée a côté de lui moyennement inconscient. (NDT : MDR !!!!!!)  
  
Malfoy est monté a cheval sur Harry en lui rejoignant les mains au-dessus de la tête. Ils se sont surveillés mal en points et fatigués.  
  
Harry avait mal à la tête, et l'on pouvait voir au coin de son ?il, un filet de sang. Sa jambe lui faisait horriblement mal, comme si elle était cassée, ce qui était probablement le cas.  
  
Draco lui sentait une oppression terrible dans la poitrine à chaque respiration. Mais il ne détachait pas pour autant Harry, qui essayait de se dégager de son emprise. Finalement il y renonça. Il s'était calmé sous le Léger mais puissant poids du Serpentard.  
-Les Malfoy sont toujours supérieur- Dit Harry avec une voix de mise en échecs. Draco ne répondit pas à la remarque, et à la place de sa figure aiguisée, s'offraient une invitation comme quelques heures plus tôt dans sa chambre. Un sourire séducteur est apparu sur ses lèvres, et, en se baissant près d'Harry il a dit dans un murmure dangereux :  
-Tu souhaites réellement cela ? Ses yeux gris brillaient d'une intense lueur de désir finalement démontré. Un chaud frisson s'est infiltré en lui lorsqu'il a vu le même désir dans les yeux verts en face de lui.  
-Non.  
  
I WAS AFFRAID OF YOUR SEDUCTION  
  
Harry a entrouvert ses lèvres, haletant, en laissant son corps prendre le contrôle plutôt que son esprit. Le blond a brisé les misérables centimètres qui les séparaient et a rassemblé sa bouche à la bouche souhaitée. Le simple contact de ces deux lèvres lisses a été comme ce que les moldus appellent de l'électricité. Des milliers de sensations ont parcouru leurs corps, en contractant leurs estomacs et quand la douce langue d'Harry a touché la sienne ça a été simplement le paradis. Draco lui a détaché ses mains, en menant ses bras chauds dans son parcours vers la figure de l'autre. Il a emmêlé ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de jais, lisse et humides de sang, et il a caressé sa joue si douce. Tandis que le garçon brun sentit sa peau s'hérissé de satisfaction sous les caresses des mains qui le parcouraient.  
  
Les lèvres de Draco étaient plus sensuelles que tout ce qu'il avait eu dans sa vie, un baiser profond, chaud et excitant qui faisait son c?ur battre d'une manière irrégulière. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. En voyant ses mains libérées, celles-ci ont volé vers les cheveux soyeux du blond qui l'obsédaient tant, pour ensuite parcourir la courbe parfaite du dos jusqu'à sa taille svelte. Il sentit une main exploratrice passé sous sa chemise, tandis que ses lèvres remplissaient de baisers le cou du Serpentard. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, en sentant l'urgence de sentir le corps chaud de son compagnon contre le sien.  
  
Malfoy luttait avec les boutons d'Harry, quand son esprit lui a communiqué la seule chose logique qu'il trouvait sur le moment : arraché la chemise. Le blond ronronnait (NDT : je le ve !) quand il a enfin eu accès aux abdominaux marqués qu'Harry n'avait jamais montrés. Je savais bien que tu dissimulais quelque chose !  
  
Dit Draco, mais Harry l'as immédiatement attiré vers lui.Il réclamait ses lèvres, il rétrécit avec force la séparation du corps attrayant vers lui, mais le gémissement de douleur de son compagnon l'a stoppé.  
  
Je suis désolé- dit Harry avec un sentiment de culpabilité, en se détachant du blond. Non c'est pas de ta faute. Tu m'aides a enlevé ça ? Dit-il en désignant les bandages qui les gênaient et qui étaient déjà a moitié retiré.  
  
Harry a rapidement mis ses mains en ?uvre et il a libéré Malfoy de sa gêne. Maintenant les deux n'était plus qu'en pantalons, et le sol froid n'aurait pu baisser la température qui régnait entre eux. Le Gryff a de nouveau rapproché l'autre garçon de lui, en le remplissant de baisers depuis sa bouche en passant par son oreille et finissant par son cou pâle, observant que c'était la zone sensible de Draco puisque des gémissements sensuels étaient sortis de ses lèvres fines.  
  
Harry caressa la poitrine lisse et nue de son amant, en faisant à ne pas lui faire de mal. Il a tracé un chemin de baisers de la clavicule jusqu'à ses tétons dressés qui ressortaient de son torse.Il les lécha avec sa langue en faisant qu'ils se durcissent sous cette action.  
  
Draco était en extase, il avait eu plusieurs aventures même beaucoup, mais personne ne l'avait excité de cette manière.  
  
Il a remonté jusqu'à sa figure D'Harry, jusqu'à son visage faisant qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau, et il s'est à nouveau mis sur lui.Les baisers étaient davantage passionnés. Draco pouvait sentir son érection à travers son pantalon, et lorsqu'il risqua sa main vers le pénis d'Harry, il s'est rendu compte que lui aussi était vraiment excité. Commençant à le caresser par- dessus son pantalon, mais le Gryff s'est vite reculé.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande Draco étonné  
-Non, rien, c'est seulement que. Parce que je . .Non. J'espérais que.Dit Harry avec une nervosité plus visible que jamais. Draco du réprimé son éclat de rire, puis retirer sa main ;  
-Tu n'as jamais fait ça avant ? demanda t-il en caressant les cheveux humides de son amant.  
-Non, avec. Un Gars. -Potter était assez intimidé, mais, après une pause, il a dit- Mais j'apprends vite-  
  
Un rire séducteur a illuminé le visage de Draco, qui l'a embrassé de nouveau, et a commencé a frotté son corps contre celui du Brun, lentement et sensuellement, sa peau contre sa peau. Tandis que ses mains parcouraient la surface des épaules et de la poitrine de Potter, en frottant sensiblement les tétons avec sa langue.  
  
Harry cambrait son dos face à cette nouvelle sensations. En sentant l'urgence de sentir quelque chose, bien qu'il ne sache si c'était l'arôme de lavande, ou bien les cheveux sur son torse. (NDT : Gneuh. ?) Il a parcouru le dos de Draco de ses mains, avant de baisser son pantalon (NDT : celui de Dray) , et de l'attirer vers lui, cherchant un contact plus profond entre les deux duretés.  
  
Malfoy gémissait, baissant de nouveau sa main, et cette fois avec confiance, caressa Harry. Le Gryff sentait qu'il pouvait se contenir de ce simple contact, mais Draco, n'avait pas projeté les choses aussi facilement. Il stimulait Harry, suffisamment pour le laisser excité pour des fantaisies plus folles, il s'est baissé peu à peu, en marquant un chemin de baisers à travers son abdomen jusqu'à son nombril. Harry s'est levé un peu, pour seulement voir le beau visage rougi du blond qui lui souriait entre-temps et qui baissait son pantalon. Harry, s'est de nouveau laissé tombé, nerveux, plus nerveux, qu'il le serait dans toute sa vie. Mais quand il a senti l'humide et chaude langue de Draco qui l'entourait, tout c'est envolé de son esprit, il lui restait seulement le plaisir et davantage de plaisir.  
  
Il sentit que les baisers dispensaient la bouche de son amant, d'abord lisse et sensible, parcourant tout son membre excité, augmentant l'intensité, jusqu'à ce que tout soit dissous dans un brouillard humide chaud et étroit autour de lui, en faisant des va-et-vient sans s'arrêter.  
  
Il semblait que cela n'allait jamais finir, la félicité, le c?ur légers et le plaisir, l'aspiration qui menaçait de l'emporter. Jusqu'e saisissant les cheveux de Draco, en se cambrant, il a explosé dans un prolongement de gémissements de plaisir qu'il pense que tout Hogwarts a entendu.  
  
Des spasmes de satisfactions comme des vagues qui se dissolvent sont passés en lui, en le laissant hors d'haleine. Fermant les yeux, essayant de récupérer, il sentit des lèvres douces contre sa joue.  
-La leçon t'as plu ? Murmura Le Serpentard à son oreille.. Harry embrassa cet ange amant : Il est évident que oui, et je pense mettre en pratique ce que j'ai appris ce soir..  
  
Malfoy sourit, et ouvra la bouche pour parler lorsque des pas et une voix féminine et fâchée entra dans l'infirmerie Mais que.. ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! Mme Pomfresh était plus furieuse que jamais en les voyant, la face crispée de colère.  
  
REWIEWSSSSSSSS PLEASEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!! allez quoi soyer pas coincée du clavier..  
  
Ps : si y'en a qui veulent me parler de cette fics, des slash de HP, DM ou simplement de moi ::: zeye.one@mac.com sur msn !!!! je previens j'ai 16 ans !!!! 


	9. ANNONCE

i centerComme vous avez pu vous en doutez, je ne continurais surement pas la suite . Pourquoi? eh, bien cette traduction me prends enormément de temps, et je n'ai plus le courage de continue, l'espagnol c'est vraiemtn pas mon trucs, de plus les rewiews péjorative, ne m'aide pas non plus. sans vous offenssez. J'ai adorée faire cette traduction, c'était comme un défis pour moi, étant donnez que je parlais presque pas espagnol. mais je ne l'ai pas remportée.  
  
Je continurais a faire des fics de mon invention, d'ailleurs si vous cliquez sur mon speudo, vous verrez que il y en a plusieurs en cours. J'aime les univers alternatif de Harry Potter. je continurais surement des fics assez courtes, étant donnée que je retape ma seconde, il faut vraiment que je bosse cette année. je n'aurais presque plus de temps a consacrée au longue fics.  
  
je suis désolée si vous aimiez cette traduction, mais qui sait un jour je la continurais peut-être, les vacances ca existe non ? mais je ne vous promets rien pour l'instant.  
  
Si vous lisez mon journal, vous verrez que j'ai aussi des problèmes d'ordres personnelle ( cf : dernier chap) . et que dès lors je peux changé de style d'écriture (cf: l'ombre de mes pensées).  
  
je suis désolée si ça ne vous plaît pas, je suis désolée, de ne pas continuer, je suis désolée de tout.  
  
Merci de me comprendre .  
  
Célé/i /center 


End file.
